Daenora Vaelaros
Lady Daenora "Nora" Qoheros '''née Vaelaros''' is the wife of Triarch Qavo Qoheros, younger sister to the Patriarch Lucerys Vaelaros, great-niece of Laerys Vaelaros, and an abolitionist. She was born to Patriarch Valerion Vaelaros, known for his kind treatment of slaves in his household, and his sister-wife Alysanne and has one elder brother and one younger sister. She was once set to marry Lucerys, but the engagement has since been broken off. Appearance While a very common sight for a noblewoman in Volantis and not the most beautiful woman behind the Black Walls, Daenora is far from uncomely. Pale-skinned, and violet-eyed, with long, silver-white hair, she represents the tell-tale Valyrian. A once laughing, usually happy expression is now a rarity on Nora's face - deaths of her lover and father had taken a toll on her, after all. While she isn't in any way overweight, she does have a natural predisposition to fat, just like her mother, resulting in a somewhat chubby belly. Nevertheless, she has a narrow waist, which she accentuates by using belts to her silk dresses. Her dresses are respectable, never too revealing, yet not hiding her form or chest. She can wear a veil occassionally, but even then, it reveals her hair, which she wears in various more or less elaborate hairstyles. She has a penchant for jewellery. History Daenora came into the world with a scream one warm day in 355 AC, behind Volantis' Black Walls; her parents, Patriarch Valerion Vaelaros and his sister-wife Alysanne were overjoyed, as she was their third child, but first daughter. Another girl came only 4 years later, one they named Saera, in honour of Valerion and Alysanne's mother. Patriarch's rule was kind and just, both over his estates and his family, and Daenora's earliest memories include her father sitting with children of his slaves and teaching them to read and write. Ever since she could remember, the Tower of Stars was a safe place for runaway slaves, who Valerion would buy from their previous master and treat them with love and attention in his own home. Every other member of the family lifted their nose at that, including her eldest brother Lucerys, who was steeped into the traditional profile of what a Vaelaros Patriarch was. House Vaelaros is a House dipped in traditions - they follow the Valyrian Gods, they marry brothers and sisters, and everyone knew their place. It wasn't to say Daenora and Saera was cut short on opportunities to be equal to their brothers Lucerys and Aerion - they received an education just as good, in the same things. The elder sister was slightly better at it, learning things with ease, proving herself truly autodictatic as soon as she could. Traditions only meant that from an early age, both of them were trained to be Patriarchs' wives, with specific focus on Daenora, who was set to become Lucerys' wife once they came of age. But Daenora didn't mind - marriage to Lucerys, although a destiny she'd have to bear, was something her mother drilled into her from an early age, and it didn't stop her from being a happy, lively girl she always was. However, Lucerys frowned upon his future bride's activities. When she was 12, she joined her father in educating the slaves, making bread with the kitchen maids; to her, there was no difference between them and her, for they all shared the same, red blood though Daenora's skin was pale and some of the slaves' skins were a pretty, nut brown. To her, tattoos on their bodies didn't exist. She learned their words on their tongues, wore their traditional clothes if they weren't Volantene, and Valerion aptly incouraged his daughter's blindness to the legal status of the household servants. When she was 13, and Lucerys 18, the heir to the Vaelaros line decided he'd curb his future wife's behaviour, in hopes of cutting its roots entirely. She was the future matriarch of the household, she couldn't be running around with slaves! Knowing he couldn't use force under his father's rule, he argued with yells and threats, and thus, their distant relationship became even more distant, downright negative, to the point Daenora thought about refusing to marry Lucerys. Mayhaps that was the reason why, once she was on the sunrise of 18 and starting to realise that girls were equally as appealing as boys, Daenora took a liking one of the newly bought slave girls of Daenora's age. The girl was shy and quiet, not wanting to reveal her actual name, so Daenora named her Shrykos, after the goddess of new beginnings. Shrykos was not an apt name, for the girl was dark-skinned, dark eyed and dark-haired, but eventually the name stuck. After a few moons, Shrykos began to get out of her shell, spending days with Daenora with books, as the Volantene was teaching her how to read and write High Valyrian, laughter and a light-heartedness of a first love. Together, they explored how intimacy felt, how touches felt good. Once Lucerys learned of this, tragedy struck. Shrykos was found hanged in her bedroom once morning, right after Daenora had turned 18. The siblings fought even more. Broken-hearted, she didn't wish to trouble her father, whose health had declined over the years, but had no other option but to yell back passionately at the man who was to be her husband and who killed her first true love. During one argument, Lucerys shouted how ungrateful she was, how tainted now that the slave had touched her (he deserved only a pure maiden for a wife) and a week after, bethrotal between Lucerys and Daenora was no more. Volantene public knew nothing of this. What they knew, however, was Daenora's resolve and her vocal anti-slavery stances - to spite her brother, she took his money and every morning for hours under humid weather of Volantis, she walked to slave merchants, bought every one of the poor souls and then set them free. In that endeavour, she discovered her diplomatic talents, making even hardest of heart fall under her tongue. The more he made, the more she spent on freeing slaves. He yelled, she yelled back, and did the same next morning. The quiet life of the Vaelaros family was no more. Valerion succumbed to his illness in 375 AC, leaving his wife a widow, and his puritan son the next Patriarch. Once under her father's protection, now left to her own devices, Daenora knows she isn't safe anymore in her family home. Recent events 10th Moon, 375 AC Tolī aderī?? Omnis sola Stars in your eyes (by /u/MilamberV) Three's a Crowd (by /u/BeronzeTheWall) 11th Moon, 375 AC The wedding of Qavo and Daenora The wedding of Lucerys Staegone and Daenerys Vaelaros 12th Moon, 375 AC The abolitionist BFF club ( by /u/I_Speak_Fire) Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=PXK0A&c=iw75xzg7kw&f=961351891511390277 Category:Volantene Category:Valyrian Category:Character Category:House Vaelaros